


Confrontation

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Canon Era, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Secrets and motivations are exposed when Merlin tries to stop Morgana's plotting.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ for the Camelot Drabble prompts 426 Bridge too far/Permission
> 
> This takes place during early S3, before Morgana (and Merlin) knew about her true paternity.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  
"I don't need your permission to leave the castle," Morgana said, her voice icy. She tried to shoulder her way past Merlin. "Get out of my way!"

Merlin stood his ground. "I won't let you continue your plotting with Morgause. That you oppose Uther is understandable, but when your revenge endangers Arthur and Gwen, you're taking it a bridge too far."

"Move! You're just a servant. Uther wouldn't care if you died."

"But Arthur might."

Morgana's eyes narrowed speculatively. "Arthur seems uncommonly fond of you, that's true."

"The Morgana you used to be, was very fond of _him."_

"He's Uther's son through and through. He would never have supported me, if—"

"You cannot be certain. You never told him. He doesn't know about your magic."

"He ought to have known! How blind can he possibly be?"

"Trust me, he can be _incredibly_ blind."

Morgana drew a sharp breath. "It's like that, is it?"

"What?"

"You love him. I see."

Merlin didn't reply. They eyed each other warily. 

Morgana frowned, bitterness in her expression. "I very nearly pity you. Only heartache and disappointment lie in that direction. He'll never be yours."

"Nor yours," Merlin replied, as the truth finally dawned on him. "So that's why you scheme against him? If you can't have Arthur, no one will."

Morgana's green eyes flashed in anger. Using her magic to push Merlin forcefully aside, she disappeared into the night in a flurry of blue and purple silks. 

But she didn't deny his final words.


End file.
